


Drugs and Kisses

by HearMyWords



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Gregory is a dick, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, like fuck, should I continue this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearMyWords/pseuds/HearMyWords
Summary: Craig is a heroine attic who's over a grand in dept to his dealer. A dealer who is getting more impatient by the day.Gregory is the son of the CEO of a big company and is rich.When his boyfriend Kyle leaves to explore various college campuses for a month it just so happens he and Craig decide to strike a deal in both their individual favors until he returns. Or so they tell themselves.





	Drugs and Kisses

A soft moan.

 

A breathy grunt.

 

An arched back.

 

The elements that come with the joining of two bodies entangled together is a strange but enticing mix, and, similar to drugs if Craig Tucker said so himself. And he'd know. He's hooked on at least three damn dangerous ones himself currently to his indifference dismay... But! the jittery twitch of his fingers and the needy longing in his veins were being drowned out as his shoulder was bit into and his hips were rocked back against his mattress.

 

It felt good, albeit a bit painful.

 

Gregory began the whole encounter uncharacteristically fast and the rhythm he decided to go with was rougher than usual. Much rougher.

 

But Craig decided not to question it and just let himself get lost in the moment, sharing hot breaths and relishing in the tight almost bruising grip the blonde had on his hips.

 

Noticing that all telling feeling of a spring coil tightening inside his stomach Craig slid his hands under Gregory's arms to hook around his shoulders. Fingertips gripping into sweat dampened skin. He cracked an eye open to catch a glimpse at the shine of a Catholic cross dangling off of the Brit's neck. Craig has never found himself to be a very religious person himself, though, even he would have to suspect that The Almighty may not be the ideal onlooker of one of his and Gregory's encounters. Especially not one as uncanny as this. Nevertheless he closed his eyes and without much thought tilted his head up to brush his lips against the other boy's. It wasn't meant to be much more than a gesture, though a sweet one a gesture still nonetheless.

 

But translations don't always come off as intended.

 

Gregory halted all movement, giving Craig an odd look. "Don't do that." He said and if Craig didn't know any better he would have to say he almost sounded disgusted. Something that didn't settle right with him of course.

 

He creased his brows, letting out a forcefully lighthearted puff of air. "It was just a kiss." He explained, sitting up slightly on his elbows and glancing back to meet Gregory's hazel eyes nearly glaring down at him. He felt his mouth dry as he licked over his lips. An anxious feeling suddenly boiling inside his chest.

 

"I said don't." Gregory scowled, sounding almost like a parent before repositioning himself to finish what they'd started but Craig wasn't having any of it. He pulled his legs towards himself and sat up with a frown. "Why not?" He asked.

 

The other boy groaned in frustration, rolling his eyes. "Because I have a boyfriend out of state," he reaffirmed, "I don't need you kissing and grabbing up on me." He sneered. Craig stared, his chest tightening for reasons he couldn't understand. But it felt dirty. Eyes narrowing he grit his teeth. "But you can come here and fuck me..." He sounded, bitterness not even attempted to be subtled.

 

Gregory's face twisted in an odd way as he looked at him then. "Well of course I can. You're attractive and I'm attracted to you--doesn't mean I want any sort of emotional thing happening. I thought we already discussed this?" Craig frowned.

 

"So you're saying I'm basically your whore." He concluded sarcastically.

 

"I do pay you don't I?"

 

Craig stared.

 

He didn't know why but he felt violated in some way. Like someone had taken his personal information and broadcasted it for the world to see. Like Gregory just ripped open his chest and threw his organs around to anyone willing to play hot potato with. It felt revolting but above all else it felt degrading.

 

And Craig wasn't about to take that lying down.

 

"Get out."

 

Gregory arched a brow. "I'm sorry-?"

 

Grabbing a pillow from behind him Craig threw it at his face, hard. "Get out of my house!" He almost screamed.

 

Gregory sputtered backwards, arms flailing as he tipped back from kneeling on Craig's bed to the floor.

 

Craig pulled the covers over himself quickly and seethed as he watched the other boy stand up with a confused expression on his face.

 

"Craig?" He sounded.

 

" _OUT_." The other boy yelled, pointing towards the door, heart pounding inside his chest like the base of a car turned up too loud.

 

Gregory only lingered a moment before he was snatching up his clothes and ducking out to leave, glancing at Craig one last time only to watch him flip him the bird before he vanished.

 

Craig sighed then after, hands tightening their grip on his sheets before relaxing.

 

It wasn't like him to lose his cool like that. He shook his head. He didn't like it--didn't like feeling so worked up. Craig decidedly turned and laid back down, pulling his blanket over his shoulder and tapping his phone on, unlocking the screen and scrolling through his feed.

 

He needed to clear his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kind of a stretch I know but I wanna experiment with it... I may add a few more chapters here and there but I really don't know. Anyone's opinion is welcomed.


End file.
